


Belong

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [26]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Billy and Steve, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Harringrove, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, fluffy cuteness, parents!harringrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy’s daughter wants a sibling but it’s not that simple getting one.One-shot based on the song Belong from the artist Cary Brothers.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Original Male Character
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Wait

Steve’s out with his six year old daughter, Bea, shopping for a birthday gift for his and Billy’s niece/goddaughter’s first birthday that weekend. 

Steve decided to take his daughter with him to have sort of a mommy/daughter day out while Billy has the house to himself for a couple hours. 

They were inside a boutique in Downtown Chicago trying to find small outfits and a few toys for his niece, Gabby. Billy told Steve not to go overboard but not only was she their niece, she was also their goddaughter so they had to be exquisite with their gift giving. 

Steve had a couple outfits hanging over his left arm while he looked through another rack to find things for Gabby and his daughter, no reason not to spoil her as well right? 

“Bea, baby.” Steve looked up and she wasn’t at his side anymore. “Where are you sweetheart?” 

“Right here, momma.” She says from the other side of him. She’s been quietly standing there, patiently waiting while Steve shopped. 

“Oh, sorry hun I didn’t see you there. Um, which one do you want? The white one or the pink one? They have your size in both colors.” 

“Hmmm, the pink one!” 

“Okay.” He smiles and adds it to his arm, moving onto another rack. “Bea, stay close to me babe. I don’t want you to get lost, okay?” 

“Kay momma.” 

Steve looks through some more clothes for his daughter and finds one more outfit that she liked and added it to the growing pile. 

“Alright love, I’ll think we’re all set. Ready to go pay and get something to eat?” He asks. 

Bea nods and follows her mother to the check-out counter. 

The kind young lady greeted them both asking if they had any trouble finding what they needed. Steve declined and informed her he had two orders that came in for him. He gave her his name then she went to the back and came out with a very large box. She opens it and pulls out a plush little lamb chair followed by a customized puzzle for his niece. 

The girl gets everything ringed up then packed it all nicely into a couple of fancy shopping bags. Steve pays and thanks the girl before grabbing his daughter’s hand as they made their way out into the windy city. Well, it wasn’t that bad considering it was summer, but you know. 

They walked a couple blocks down the street and made it to a hole in the wall Italian joint for lunch. Neither of them were complaining since they were both starving and any food sounded amazing to them. 

Steve ordered for both of them so while they were waiting for their food, Bea was looking out the window they sat by and saw a woman pushing a baby in a stroller. The baby looked happy with a smile on his face, pointing to everything he saw outside that was fascinating to him. Though she was only six years old, she really wanted a baby brother or sister to play with. It does get lonely for her sometimes when her parents are busy doing whatever. 

Steve notices his daughter’s gaze outside and waves a hand in front of her face. “Bea? Hey. Bea.” He sings her name and she turns to look at him, a small smile forming on her face. “What’cha looking at out there?” He asks. 

“How do I get a baby?” 

Steve chokes on his water at the question and brings his hand to his chest, going into a small coughing fit. “A baby? You want a baby? You’re only six years old, young lady.” He tells her and she giggles. 

“Not for me. Well, yes for me. I mean how come you and daddy won’t give me a baby brother or sister?” 

“You want a sibling is what you’re trying to ask?” 

“Mhm.” She hums and bobs her head up and down. “How come we can’t have a baby like Auntie Max and Uncle Owen?” 

“Well, sweetheart it’s not that easy to just get a baby. I mean there are options but daddy and I haven’t really thought about having another baby. We’re happy having just you.”

“Yeah but it’s not fun being just me? I get bored and feel lonely sometimes. It’s not fair.” She pouts holding her head in his hand, staring at her mother with half sad/half angry eyes. 

“I’m sorry honey. I wish I could help you but I’m not ready to have another baby yet.” Steve’s heart broke for his little girl because he knew what it was like being an only child, being alone all the time, especially since his parents were never around for most of his life. 

He sadly sighs and frowns at his daughter, watching her go back to looking outside at the people walking by in the city. His last pregnancy with her wasn’t easy at all, he nearly died, so he can’t imagine what another pregnancy would do to him again, if he’ll have that chance of coming back to his family. 

After lunch, they walked back to their car that was in one of the parking garages and drove back home. 

When they got home, Billy was happy to see his husband and daughter since he stayed home to work on his Camaro most of the afternoon. He was covered in oil and had dirt and grime all over his hands, arms, chest, and face. To Steve, Billy looked quite sexy. To Bea, she refused to give her daddy a hug until he cleaned up. 

Bea ran inside past her father with some of the bags while Steve had the rest in his arms. He made his way over to his husband and gave him a kiss. 

“Mmm, how was your day?” Billy asks when they pull away from each other. 

“Eventful.” Steve replies and takes another look at his husband, gnawing on his lip, with hungry eyes. “Damn, you look so sexy right now.” 

“Don’t get any ideas, mister.” Billy scolds. “Our daughter is inside and I don’t want the neighbors to see us do it on our front lawn...again.” 

Steve chuckles at the memory of when they first moved to their house and got drunk. They did the dirty in the middle of the night, only to wake up in the morning to the neighbors welcoming them into the neighborhood while they were both naked under an old blanket. Not fun. 

“I’m not. But maybe later in bed we can have some mommy and daddy time.” 

“Ooh, we’ll see.” Billy smiles and plants another chaste kiss to Steve’s lips then they head inside.

Billy took a quick shower to clean himself up then joined his husband and daughter in their living room. He plopped down on the couch next to his daughter and brought his arm around her, pulling her into his side as he kissed the top of her head.

“Did you have fun with momma today?” 

“Yeah! I got six new outfits!” She happily beams

“Six! Woah, look at you miss fashionista. What else did you guys get?” 

“I was waiting for you to finish with your shower so I can show you what we got.” Steve says, coming from the kitchen. He brought the bags over to the couch and sat down with his family, taking everything out. 

“I got Gabby this chair I thought was so cute. It’s a little lamb and should be big enough for her to sit in or just to have in her playroom.” Steve smiles, setting the chair onto the coffee table in front of them then grabs the other items. “I also got her some puzzles, Max says she likes playing with puzzles so I got this one custom made for her and these ones just have farm animals and zoo animals. I figured she’d like them.” Billy has a small smile on his face as his husband goes on with what he got for their niece. “I got her some books too because Max says she likes to read with them at bedtime and I also got her three outfits for fall.” 

“Well I think Gabby is going to be very spoiled by her uncles and cousin.” Billy says, looking at all the gifts Steve got for the birthday girl. “Show me what you got, Bea.” He says to his daughter. 

“Okay.” She jumps up and pulls the remaining clothes from inside the bag, setting them nicely on the coffee table. “Momma and I picked these out, well him mostly but I like them anyway.” She went on and modeled every single outfit Steve bought for her, like the diva she is and put on a little fashion show for her parents. She even added the hair accessories they bought which were four headbands and two headwraps. When she was done, Steve helped her put it all back in the bag so it could be put away later. 

“Well it sounds like you two had a very fun-filled day. Did you thank momma for buying you all this stuff and taking you out to lunch?” Billy asks, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. But I’ll do it again just because.” Bea says and walks over to Steve, giving him a big hug. “Thank you for taking me out today momma.”

“You’re welcome baby girl. Why don’t you bring your clothes to your room while daddy and I talk about this weekend for a bit okay?” 

“Okay.” Bea took the bag and ran upstairs to her bedroom, leaving the two men alone on the couch.

“I have a feeling this talk isn’t about this weekend is it?” Billy questions and reaches to his husband. He pulls Steve towards him and lets the lean man lay over him, with his head resting on his chest. “What’s on your mind babe?” Billy asks, carding his hand through Steve’s hair.

Steve turned his head so that his chin was pressing into Billy’s sternum, while his eyes met his husband’s and a smirk was pasted onto his face before he let out a soft sigh. “While we were having lunch, Bea asked me why she can’t have a baby brother or sister.”

“Why did she ask you that all the sudden?” 

“Well she was looking outside and I think she saw a baby with his mother, plus with Gabby being a baby herself. She asked me how come we haven’t given her a sibling yet.” 

“What did you tell her?” 

“I told her it’s not that easy but that there are options and that we were happy with just her. It just broke my heart because she told me she gets lonely and bored being by herself sometimes and I completely understand how she feels because I’m an only child, you know, and I don’t want her to think we’re doing this purposely, not having another baby.” Steve’s voice was laden with sadness as he told his husband what happened earlier.

“Well do you think having another one would be a possibility for us?” Billy asks, continuing to run his fingers through Steve’s hair.

“Billy, you know I would love to have another baby but there were so many complications during my pregnancy with Bea. I’m afraid something like that may happen again and I don’t want either of you to lose me.” Steve’s voice cracks and his eyes water as he was on the brink of crying.

“Baby,” Billy wraps his arms around his husband’s form and kisses the top of his head. “Like you said there are other options we could look into, but whatever you decide I’m always gonna be there for you and support your decision.” 

“Thank you.” Steve whimpers and turns his head back around, giving his husband a chaste kiss. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Billy warmly smiles at Steve’s words and cuddles with his husband for the remainder of the afternoon. 

**\---**

That weekend, they drove the fourteen hours down to Indiana to celebrate Gabby’s first birthday. 

The party was being held at Owen's parents house because they wanted the space to have their daughter’s party since this was a rather big moment in her life.

Owen’s family was always so sweet and welcoming towards Max and her extended family/friends. They were very accepting of Steve and Billy's relationship and never made them feel left out or discriminated against just because they love who they love. Owen’s mother and father welcomed them with open arms the first time she met them, after being introduced by Max, and his mother’s been such a sweetheart ever since. 

At the party, everyone was so happy to see the three of them, especially Bea who loves seeing all her aunties and uncles and Nana and Poppa (Joyce and Hop). The small family hasn't been around much since the holidays. Bea was finishing up first grade and well Steve and Billy work so it was nice to take a mini-vacation to see everyone and celebrate their niece’s birthday.

Anyway, they all have a good time at the party. Steve and Billy talked with their friends about how their lives are going, what’s been going on in them, any new romances. It was kinda sad for Steve to see all these once seventh graders now grown up, or growing up, getting married and/or having kids, like Max. 

The guest of honor was like a party animal, for a one year old she surely had a lot to say, babbling at everyone about anything. Once she saw Billy though, it was like the party didn’t even exist. Oh she loves her Uncle Billy. From the day he held her in the hospital when she was first born, they had this unusual connection, a bond like no other. 

Max walked over to where her brother was standing, wanting to get her daughter ready to do cake. Gabby was perched on Billy’s hip while he talked with Joyce and Will. She tried to take her daughter from Billy but the one year old, fussed and kicked her legs. 

“Uh-oh, I don’t think she wants to go with. Sorry Max.” Billy smiles and kisses his niece. “You don’t want to go see your mommy?” He asks her. 

“C’mon honey. We’re gonna sing happy birthday and you get to smash your smash cake.” Max tried to take her from Billy again and the girl kicked and screamed not wanting to leave her uncle. “Okay, okay. You can stay with your Uncle Billy, we’ll do cake in ten minutes.” 

Max then walked away and Billy wrapped up his conversation with the Byers so he decided to bring the baby back over to her mother so they could get ready to do cake. Luckily, Gabby let her uncle hand her over, promising he’d hold her after, and she went with her mom to get strapped into her high chair.

Owen called everyone over while Max got Gabby’s cake settled in front of her on the tray. He lit the number 1 candle and everyone chorused ‘Happy Birthday’ to the birthday girl. Poor thing had no idea what was going on and started to cry from all the big people surrounding her. 

“It’s okay honey.” Max coos to her daughter while she made grabby hands towards her mother. “They’re all just singing happy birthday to you. It’s okay, sweet girl.” They blow out her candle together then Max takes her daughter out of her high chair, rubbing her back to settle her down. 

Meanwhile, Owen handed out cupcakes to anyone who wanted one.

“Momma, can I have a cupcake?” Bea asks. 

“Sure. Ask Uncle Owen for one. Get one for daddy too.” He tells her and she walks over to her uncle, getting two chocolate cupcakes. She brings them back over to her momma and Steve thanks her while they go find somewhere to sit and eat their treats. 

Billy comes back outside after using the bathroom and joins his husband and daughter at one of the tables set up. He takes the cupcake from Steve, thanking him with a kiss before taking a bite of the chocolatey goodness. 

Afterwards, they did presents before Gabby started to get cranky since she wasn’t able to have her usual nap. When it came time for her to unwrap her presents from her uncles and cousin, she was very intrigued by the puzzles they got for her.

“Ooh, do you know what that says Gabby?” Max asks, pointing to the letters on the puzzle board. “That says Gabriella. That’s your name huh?” 

Gabby happily babbles and bangs her tiny hands on the puzzle, meaning she was happy. 

“Yeah. You like puzzles huh honey? What do you say to your Uncle Billy, Uncle Steve, and Bea?” The girl looks up at her mom with bright blue eyes. “Say thank you Uncle Billy and Uncle Steve.” 

Steve smiles and gives his niece a hug and kiss, as does Billy then she opens up the rest of her gifts including the chair, the books, and outfits with Max. 

All in all Gabby had a pretty successful first birthday with all the guests, gifts, and food. It was a good party. Throughout the day, Steve couldn't help but think about having another baby. Bea was growing up, faster than he'd like, but he doesn't want to deprive her of ever having a sibling and being an only child her whole life. Seeing his niece brought back so many memories from when Bea was a baby and was always so bubbly and adventurous, she was always a happy baby and well still is a happy kid, just slowly maturing into a fine young lady.

Later that night, Billy drove the three of them to Steve’s parents’ house. When they died in the car accident three years ago, the house was left for Steve so they use it when they come into town for whatever.

Steve went to go shower after giving their daughter a bath and getting her dressed for bed. Billy went to go tuck her in and was ready to join his husband. 

While Billy pulled the blanket over his daughter, he wanted to ask her about what Steve told him the other day. 

“So the other day momma told me that you asked about wanting a baby brother or sister.” He says and she nods her head, looking up at her dad.

“How come you and momma can’t give me a baby brother or sister? Do you want me to be alone forever?” She asks, a slight whimper in her voice. 

“No, honey, of course not.” Billy takes her hands in his and brings them up to his lips, kissing them. “It’s just...It’s not easy to have a baby. You know, when you were in momma’s belly there were some complications but everything turned out okay” 

“But daddy-” 

“I know this is frustrating for you, sweetheart, but I promise one day you’ll have a brother or sister. I don’t know how but you will.” 

“You pinky promise?” She asks and holds out her small pinky.

“I pinky promise.” He tells her and hooks them together. “Goodnight baby. If we need us we’re right across the hall.” 

“Night daddy.” She hums when Billy presses a kiss to her forehead then watches him leave her room.

Billy walks over his room, joining a freshly showered Steve on the bed.

“Did you talk to Bea?” Steve asks, moving to lay on his side so that he was facing his husband.

“I did. I told her that having a baby wasn’t easy and I mentioned what happened to you when you were pregnant with her, but I didn’t go into detail so don’t worry. But she’s just in this funk that she’ll get out of soon enough.” Steve hums listening to his husband. “I did promise her though that one day she’ll have a brother or sister.” 

Steve sighs and doesn't say anything else. He does want another baby but is scared of what the outcome might be and doesn’t want to risk anything happening to him.

**-Several Months Later-**

Bea has kinda dropped the whole wanting a sibling. She started a new year of school and was now in second grade. Billy got a promotion at work while Steve still taught freshman English at the high school.

The day was like any normal day for them, they came home from school or work just the same, but the family was in for a completely unexpected surprise. 

Steve cooked dinner like he always does and sat with his family to eat, hearing about their days, while sharing about his own day. About halfway through their meal, Steve cleared his throat announcing he had some news. 

“I found something out this morning when I went to the doctors.” He tells them and reaches into the pocket of his cardigan, pulling out the black and white paper. “I’m pregnant.” He shows them the sonogram he got earlier that day. 

“You’re having a baby?!” Bea excitedly asks. 

“Yeah.” Steve breathlessly says and she squeals, attacking him in a big hug. “I’m ten weeks pregnant so almost three months along.”

“I’m happy for you momma! I get to finally have a baby brother or sister!” She beams and kisses his cheek. 

“Thank you sweetheart. And yes you do. Are you excited?” 

“Uh-huh! Are you excited daddy?” The girl asks. 

They both look over at Billy who had a blank expression on his face. He was shocked overall but what the hell his husband’s pregnant again. A smile slowly spread across his face and he said, “I’m thrilled. This is amazing.” 

Steve relaxes hearing his husband say that and is soon cut off by a kiss from Billy.

Of course Billy’s a bit concerned about Steve’s health for the pregnancy since last time he nearly died but he’s happy just the same that they’re going to be having another baby. 

“Where is the baby momma? Inside your belly right?” Bea asks, standing next to him. 

“Yep! See,” He shows her the sonogram again and points to the small image of the baby. “This is what the baby looks like inside my belly right now, but it’ll keep growing then in about six or seven months they’ll be here.” 

“Wow! That’s so cool!” She hugs Steve again, so excited about finally becoming a big sister. “I’m happy for you momma.” She says again.

“Thank you, honey. I’m happy too.” He tells her and kisses the top of her head. 

They go back to finishing their meal, a bit of adrenaline running through all of them from the news that was just told. Steve could tell Billy is somewhat bothered by the news but didn’t want to bring it up in front of their daughter. 

Later, while they’re settling down for the night, Steve gives his daughter a bath and puts her to bed at her bedtime then joins his husband in the living room. 

“Are you mad or upset about this?” Steve asks and Billy turns his head to face his husband. “I saw how you were at dinner. I know this is bothering you somehow.” 

“I’m neither mad or upset, babe. I just want you to be okay, that’s all.” Billy says and Steve flashes a sad smile at his husband. “I can’t risk almost losing you again St-Steve.” Billy began to choke up at the thought of Steve potentially dying from another pregnancy.

“Oh baby, nothing’s gonna happen to me.” Steve wipes Billy’s fallen tears with the pads of his thumbs and kisses the others away. “I know we can’t predict the future but I have a good feeling about this.” 

“I just don’t want to go through that again, having you be almost taken from me. I can’t go through that again, Steve.” Billy cries and Steve’s heart aches.

“It’s not going to happen again. We just have to be positive no matter what the outcome is, okay?” “Okay.” Billy nods and swallows the hard lump that formed in the back of his throat. “I love you.” He whispers then goes in for a kiss while rubbing his hand over Steve’s flat stomach. “I can’t wait to be a daddy again.” He adds and smiles. 

“I can’t wait either.” 


End file.
